The packaging adhesive area has traditionally been dominated by waterborne adhesives based on polyvinyl acetate homo-, co- or terpolymer dispersions. In many of these packaging applications, organic or inorganic solvents are added to enhance the ability of the waterborne adhesive to "wet-out" and penetrate the substrate, thereby improving adhesion. Halogenated solvents, and particularly methyl chloroform (1,1,1-trichloroethane), are most commonly used for these purposes, however, their potential environmental and health related effects have resulted in a search for a satisfactory alternative solvent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,944 discloses the effectiveness of ethylene glycol diacetate as a substitute to methyl chloroform to wet out and penetrate substrates. However, this solvent is not completely effective as a penetrant on waxy substrates. U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,001 discloses the use of C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl butyrates, d-limonene, ethylene glycol monobutyl ether and C.sub.5 -C.sub.20 petroleum distillates and normal paraffins in place of methyl chloroform (1,1,1-trichloroethane) in conventional waterborne packaging and converting adhesives which provide adhesive products with reduced environmental and health related problems.